High resolution proton NMR studies of deoxy and oxy myoglobin are underway. It is hoped to extend this work to hemoglobin and its subunits. Carbon-13 NMR studies of model to extend this work to hemoglobin and its subunits. Carbon-13 NMR studies of model proteins at natural abundance C13 (1.1%) are continuing. The resolution of individual carbon atom resonances indicates promise that future studies on glycoproteins may be possible. Investigation of the metal-ion binding properties of insulin and ferritin are continuing.